extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate States
General Information Protestant|culture = Dixie (British)|tech_group = Western|government = Revolutionary Republic (until February 4, 1861) Constitutional Republic (since February 4, 1861) |rank = Empire|capital = Ondwich (924) (on-file only) Charleston (932) (December 20, 1860 - May 29, 1861) James River (952) (May 29, 1861 - May 5, 1865) |tag = CSA}} The are a Protestant Dixie revolutionary republic located in the Rio Grande, Mississippi and Southeast regions, of the North American continent; arising during 'The Victorian Era'. Emerging, gaining cores, from the Secular on December 20, 1860 the republic will gain more rebelled land till May 20, 1861 bordering Secular countries ( north and northeast), Totemist countries ( north), Catholic countries ( southwest), waters of the Caribbean Sea north and the waters of the Coast of Carolina and Chesapeake Bay (Gulf Stream area, American East Coast region) east. The revolutionary republic will reform into a constitutional republic on February 4, 1861. The , losing its cores, will be re-annexed by the on May 5, 1865 never to appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "CSA" on-file. See also: United States, Texas, Louisiana, Mexico, Great Britain History The CSA want to preserve southern traditions and keep slavery legal. They fear with the election of Abraham Lincoln that their way of life is threatened. They believe that it is not in their best interests to stay with the Union and so they secede. The United States sees this as illegal and declares a reconquest war to retake its former territory. Form Confederate States * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is a former colonial nation ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Meridian (920), Montgomery, AL (924) and Atlanta (930) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to the ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Decisions Adopt Secularism * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the greats project of the Kiel canal Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Construct the Suez Canal * Requirement(s): ** These provinces are controlled by the country or country's subject(s): Dumyat (363) and as-Suways (2527) ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 20000.0 * Effect(s): ** Lose -20000.00 ** Starts the construction of the great project Suez canal in Dumyat (363) Strategy There are many goals that can be set for the CSA but a small, but hard one, is take over the Mainland USA (as well as retaining all North American provinces). The first step is fully gaining independence from the USA. After enlisting the help of Robert E. Lee combine all troops and slowly take out minor American armies, however, it should be noted try not to engage the U.S. Grant-led army as you could suffer heavy losses. After taking a couple provinces and stack-wiping little armies your war score should be on the up tick and the length of war modifier that the United States has will slowly tick down. After white peace (or taking a few things) you are finally free of the United States' control. After raising your Army and Navy to your force limit, set your sights on the Caribbean. Many colonies will be at high independence desire at the start of the bookmark so wait until many colonies are free of their overlord before attacking them. It should be noted the English West Indies independence desire does not tick up very often. After slowly taking Caribbean provinces enlist as many troops and look to Mexico for more land. Mexico AI likes to keep their troops in stacks of 60 and not move unless they are A) sieging Mexican cores or B) sieging occupied provinces. Like many EU4 games, the hardest war against a country is the first and by 1950 you can have all Mexican lands. After taking Mexico expand into the rest of Central America and get Army Tradition up to get 3- star generals. After you are getting 3-star generals with ease (with ~100K troops) start taking USA provinces. Depending how many allies the United States has (If the United States is allied with Russia and will be called into war, then it is not in your favor to go to war) and how much land you like taking at one point you should be able to conquer the USA eventually. Confederate Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -1.00 National Unrest ** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith * Ambition: ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability * Ideas: ** King Cotton: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** The Cause: *** +20.0% Morale of Armies ** Struggle For Survival: *** +10.0% Discipline ** Ranch Tradition: *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Superiority: *** +0.50 Yearly Republican Tradition ** Red Indians: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** War Taxes: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:Dixie countries Category:North American countries Category:British countries Category:Revolutionary Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Former colonial nations Category:The Victorian Era Category:Protestant countries Category:Western (Tech)